A Life to Love
by MegannWigmore
Summary: Whats worse than fighting? Whats worse then name calling? Heartbreak. But will Draco have the guts to go through with his bet or will he choke on his own feelings and give in. Dramione fanfic...


**A Life to Love**

**Chapter 1- Scheming **

It was a cold winter day and the snow was falling ever so gently on one Hermione Granger who was sitting under a large tree reading on her own. As a tiny snowflake it her nose she looked up and stared at the sky letting snow hit her rosy face. All of a sudden, SNAP. Hermione jumped at the unexpected sound. She darted her eyes between each tree. _Oh what am I doing, it was probably just an anim-. _SNAP! The noise of twigs breaking grew louder but this time it was a complete different direction. Hermione jumped up and placed her book under the tree.

"Who's there?" Hermione shouted. She grabbed her wand quickly and held it in front of her.

An even louder twig broke just behind her again. She span on her feet. She felt her heart beat becoming faster. She didn't move this time, she felt glued to the ground.

"Boo." She screamed as she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"Oh my god Draco you incompetent little twit." She only just managed to say through he heavy breathing.

"Who's there, who's there?" Draco mocked trying his best to put on girly voice. "I thought I smelt a mudblood." He spat the words.

Hermione looked at him with a blank expression then turned on her feet and started walking back to get her book. Draco was surprised, she didn't bite.

"Wow, what's up with you?" Draco said following her.

"Draco I've known you for 6 years, we're 17 years old for merlons sake and you can't say a single nice thing to me." Hermione said honestly.

Draco didn't know what to say. He just stood there staring at the ground for a few seconds. "Well… we're enemy's, isn't that how it's meant to work?" Draco mumbled.

"We don't have to be?" '_Why am I being so honest with this kid?_' She thought to herself. Once again Hermione tried her best to make things right.

"Sorry but I'm not friends with mudbloods." He spat once more and then stared at her waiting for her scream at him. '_I don't know why but I actually like it when we fight, I find it so amusing and fun.' Draco thought._

"See, it's like you get pleasure out of upsetting me." '_Did she just read my thoughts?' _He panicked for a second wondering if she really could. "Anyway Draco, as much as I enjoyed talking to you I really have to run."

She budged passed him and left him stunned for a few minutes. "What the hell was that?" Draco hissed under his breath. '_If the word MudBlood isn't working anymore I need to find a new way to tick her off… but how?' _He rubbed his face then started walking back to the castle.

00000000

"Hey guys." Hermione said as she sat down next to her two best friends Harry and Ron.

"Hey Mione." Harry said as he took a big gulp of water.

"Hy Mhdspne." Ron muffled through what looked like 4 different meals in his mouth.

"Where you been?" Harry asked.

"Oh I was out in the forest reading until dirt for brains came and interrupted me." Hermione smiled at the new nickname she just said.

"What did he do?" Harry blurted out quite aggressively.

"Nothing new, just the odd name calling and trying to annoy me." She said as she picked up a cup and took a drink.

Harry gave a sympathetic look then continued to eat his lunch.

Draco strolled into the dining room with his hands in his pockets. He glanced around the entire hall and immediately stopped when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. "So that's how I'm going to get her." He said to himself out loud.

"Going to get who?" Pansy asked as she walked up from behind him.

"Granger." He spat the words in disgust.

"Oh what you doing this time?" She was now right next to him, staring at him while he stared at Hermione.

"Well, you tell me… How do you hurt a girl who is witty and smart and has great comebacks?" He realized what he said seconds after he said it. '_Did I really just say that?' _

Pansy felt a little shocked to hear Draco compliment Hermione. "Well, umm, the only way really is to break her heart. She can easily get over an argument but to get over heartbreak is nearly impossible."

"Oh that will be easy, I can make that filthy mud blood fall for me any day. I was just going to go after her friends but honestly I got to say I prefer your idea." He laughed. "I bet I could even get her to fall for me in less than 4 months."

Pansy and him stood there for a couple of seconds just staring at the group of 3 before starting to walk to the Slytherin table. The entire time through lunch Draco was thinking of how he was going to start his scheme. How he Draco Malfoy was going to get Hermione Granger to fall in love with him. '_Its going to be hard, but even she cant say no when I turn on the old Draco charm.'_

* * *

**Hello i'm back with a new ****fan fiction. Hope you like the start of my new Dramione fanfic. I am planning on updating every 2 weeks. Reviews are always nice to read so please share your opinions. Thank you for reading**...

**-MW**


End file.
